Unfinished Business
by Kimmo Pronger
Summary: Athena and Simon were due for more time spent with each other. After the rocket was launched, they held a private meeting to discuss moving forward.


At long last, the dream of leaving the Earth's atmosphere and into the vast vacuums of space has been realized. The HAT-3 launch was successful. It took much, much time to prepare for but before that, some things had to be settled. It was a long, very winded road for the launch and many, many were affected by this road that was both agonizing and filled with uncertainty.

Through everything that has happened, close friends were murdered, distrust and discord were boundless, and old scores have been settled. Everything happened in the span of seven years. To those that had been scarred and deeply affected by the events that took place in that space center, it had to have felt like deep, burning wounds whose pain would simply not go away with time.

It would seem that this pain would last forever. In the end, through the incredibly courageous acts of support everyone involved gave each other, the so-called dark age of law started to meet its end upon exposing the phantom. The one being that was responsible for all the lives ruined and taken. Two particular people were deeply connected with everything that has happened in seven years, starting with that first incident in the space center. Athena Cykes and Simon Blackquil. How ironic fate can be that their teamwork would be the key to avenging all that has happened despite them being each other's opposite number in court.

The bright and sunny defense attorney would finally shed her tears after the battle was won and once she knew that she never killed her mother.

The dark and cunning prosecutor would finally be released from the shackles that bounded him and his life on a short-leashed timer.

Both of them would have their lives back and they both watched the launch of the HAT-3, although separately.

The launch was successful. The rocket was now in space and on its way to the moon.

However, they had unfinished business…with each other.

* * *

Near the entrance of the space center, the black-clad prosecutor sat on the bench alone. Nobody was outside. They were all celebrating the launch. He stared blankly at the pure blue sky that had no clouds floating in the air. He was waiting for someone. Someone who he hasn't spent quality time with in a long time.

After a long period of silence that was accompanied by a soft wind, Simon heard the sound of the automated doors opening.

"I'm here, Simon," his close friend called out to him as the doors closed.

Simon lowered his head slightly as he took the feather he was biting on out of his mouth. "You're late, Athena."

Athena scoffed at him. "Cut me some slack, Simon! I had to tell the boss I was going with you and say my goodbyes to everyone there. It _was_ my home, after all. ...Or our home, since you visited us often."

Slowly, Simon stood up from the bench and walked to Athena. The two of them locked eyes with each other for a moment before Simon would say something to break the silence.

"...It's been seven long years and you've changed so much since then. Of all people, I never expected you to play the part of freeing me. I thought that you'd just live a peaceful life in Europe to escape it all."

Athena bit her lip. "Yes. I won't lie to you. That was what I was thinking of doing, but then... When I think about how Junie and you were my only two friends, if you don't count Clonco or Ponco, I couldn't settle for that path. I thought that if I became a lawyer, I could save you somehow because then my opinions would have mattered."

Simon lowered his head to hide his eyes from Athena. "Opinions do not matter in court. Evidence does. I don't think I need to emphasize that for you, Athena." He raised his head to make his eyes visible again, but he also gave a smirk at her. "Yet, because of your efforts, the scars of seven years ago can finally start to hurt less. You have surprised me, Athena. Your bravery is commendable and is just not for mere display."

Athena gave a sunny look to her childhood friend. "You were also great in that trial when we finally cornered the phantom, Simon. I'm happy that you and I were able to work as a team, despite being on opposite ends of the courtroom. But, why?"

"Why what?"

Athena held her right arm against herself as she looked in the same direction downward. "Why would you try to tell me that you didn't want my help at first? Did you really give up on your life?"

"...No, I never did. I knew the true risk you defending me would bring, Athena. Surely, you knew about it, too."

"Yes but..." She held her right arm tighter. "...I wanted to face the truth. Even if I did kill my own mother, I didn't want you to be executed on a charge that you clearly didn't do."

"Athena!" Simon yelled out.

Athena gasped and her eyes locked to his face.

Simon was clenching his teeth. "...Stop talking nonsense. I swore to your mother that I would protect her most precious treasure. If I let you take the fall, I would have failed that promise. ...If something like that happened again, I would do the same thing."

"Simon!" It was Athena's turn to yell out at him.

Simon fell silent and made eye contact with Athena's angry look. "...It's over. What happened seven years ago is finally put behind us now that we finally avenged my mother and put the real culprit behind bars! I just...I just don't want you to throw away your life for me again, Simon! How can I enjoy my life if you're not there in it?! Huh?!"

Simon averted his gaze to the ground, unable to think of a suitable response.

Athena continued to talk once she saw that he wasn't going to talk. "That's the whole reason why I became a lawyer! For you! So that not only I would save you, but it's so that we'd have more opportunities to be together rather than me staying home and worry about you all the time!"

"...Is this what you truly desire from the bottom of your heart?" Simon asked with a low tone as he continued to gaze upon the ground.

Athena paused for a moment. "...It is. I'm not the child you remember, Simon. I've changed and I made sure you could see that when I was standing on the defense's bench."

The black-clad prosecutor smirked and then made eye-contact with her again. "Just making sure you were making a decision you were sure of."

"Oh, by the way, the victory bash is tonight at the Wright Anything Agency! Just reminding you since you said you'd come!" Athena stuck out her tongue at him after saying that.

Simon huffed. "I remember. I'll make sure to order the most expensive food so that I can leech off his wallet as much as possible."

Athena punched her childhood friend on the arm. "Simon!"

He chuckled. "I jest."


End file.
